Fuckin' Perfect
by Misashi Jiyuu
Summary: Ela era assim, fácil de ser entendida e ele só precisava conhece-la melhor. Baseada na musica da Pink Fuckin' Perfect. Espero que gostem.


Percy Jackson e seus personagens não me pertencem. Muito menos a musica, essa pertence a cantora Pink.

Gente essa é a minha primeira songfic e quando escutei a musica achei que ia ficar ótima com a Clarisse.

**_Fuckin' Perfect_**

_(Perfeito Pra Caralho)_

**Made a wrong turn**

**Once or twice**

**Dug my way out**

**Blood and fire**

Segui o caminho errado

Uma ou duas vezes

Cavei até conseguir sair

Sangue e fogo

Sim. Eu confesso desde criança eu sempre fui explosiva. Mãe militar e Pai deus da Guerra você queria que eu fosse o que? Uma menina doce e delicada? Nem pensar...

**Bad decisions**

**That's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

Decisões ruins

Tudo bem

Bem vindo à minha vida boba

Minha vida nunca foi fácil, de onde eu venho ou você bate ou você apanha. Só escolhi bater. Não é tão ruim se você for pensar pelo meu ponto de vista...

**Mistreated**

**Misplaced, missunderstood**

**Miss know it, it's all good**

**It didn't slow me down**

Mal tratada,

Deslocada, mal compreendida

Sabichona, tá tudo bem

Mas isso não me parou

Eu sempre fui solitária e até prefiro. Comigo é assim resolvo tudo no soco e na lança o que minha mão não destrói com uma bomba a gente resolve. Amigos eu tenho alguns, mas, inimigos sou cheia deles. Isso é ótimo. Mais gente para eu socar. Kkk.

**Mistaken**

**Always second guessing**

**Underestimated**

**Look I'm still around**

Errada,

Sempre em dúvida

Subestimada,

Olha ainda estou por aqui

Um dia… Meu pai vai reconhecer meu valor e quando esse dia chegar… Há sei lá que eu vou fazer quando esse dia chegar. Só sei que vai ser bom demais.

**Pretty pretty please**

**Don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

Querido, querido, por favor,

Nunca nunca se sinta

Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho

Mas, o fato de eu não ser delicada e de ser valentona nunca quis dizer que eu não tenho sentimentos por você Chris. Você não entende isso seu besta. Saiu chutando as pedras a sua volta estavam sozinhos em uma caverna escura.

**Pretty pretty please**

**If you ever ever feel**

**Like you're nothing**

**You're fucking perfect to me**

Querido, querido, por favor,

Se em algum momento você se sentir

Como se fosse nada,

Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.

Eu confesso, sou impulsiva e odeio ser contrariada, DROGA! Você me conhece. Esse é o meu jeito e sinto raiva e vontade de te bater quando tenho que repetir isso pra você.

**You're so mean**

**When you talk**

**About yourself**

**You're wrong**

Você é tão mau

Quando fala

Sobre si

Você está errado.

Eu sei. Não precisa me dizer quinhentas vezes que e eu sou muito cabeça dura. Eu já tenho maneirado meu jeito de ser, mas aquele filho de Posseidon... HAAARR... Me tira do serio. Então não me peça pra falar o que eu penso sobre a amizade de vocês.

**Change the voices**

**In your head**

**Make them like you instead**

Mude essas vozes

Na sua cabeça

Faça eles gostarem de você dessa vez.

Eu entendo, eles precisam da minha ajuda também, você já me disse isso. Mais você sabe eu tenho meu orgulho e meu pai odeia o Percy, por que eu devo ajuda-lo?

**So complicated**

**Look how we are making**

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game**

Tão complicado

Olha como estamos conseguindo

Cheio de ódio

Um jogo tão empatado

Como é que é? Selena o que? Aquela maluca... IRMÃOS PARA A BATALHA AGORA!

**It's enough**

**I've done all I can think of**

**I've chased down all my demons**

**I see you do the same**

Chega,

Eu fiz tudo que pude

Eu persegui todos os meus demônios

E vejo que você faz o mesmo

Deuses, por favor, faz ele agüentar até que o senhor D volte, por favor, por favor mesmo. Chris? Chris Rodriguez pelos deuses agüente mais um pouco... Logo vai ficar tudo bem eu estou com aqui com você... Eu estou aqui, não vou te abandonar...

**Pretty pretty please**

**Don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

Querido, querido, por favor,

Nunca nunca se sinta

Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho

Eu jamais me renderia ou baixaria minha espada. Vou lutar ao seu lado. E mais uma coisa... Eu te amo, seu idiota.

**Pretty pretty please**

**If you ever ever feel**

**Like you're nothing**

**You're fucking perfect to me**

Querido, querido, por favor,

Se em algum momento você se sentir

Como se fosse nada,

Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.

No calor da batalha é que se forjam os Homens, foi em batalha que eu me apaixonei por você Chris Rodriguez. Sorriu para o jovem e continuou lutando contra os exércitos de monstros que se aproximavam.

**The whole world is scared**

**So I swallow the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking**

**Is an ice cold beer**

O mundo inteiro está assustado,

Então eu engulo o meu medo

E a única coisa que eu deveria beber

Era uma cerveja bem gelada

Aqui estou eu de arma na mão. Vai encarar? Kkk. Monstro idiota! Saltou com sua lança sobre o monstro do tamanho de um ônibus.

**So cool in lying**

**And we tried tried tried**

**But we try too hard**

**It's a waste of my time**

Facilmente mentindo

E nós tentamos, tentamos

Mas nós tentamos demais,

É um desperdício do meu tempo

- OU VOCÊ ESCUTA O QUE EU DIGO OU EU VOU TE SOCAR SEU IDIOTA! Háa, vou embora daqui cansei de falar e você de não me ouvir, quer saber se vira sozinho.

**Done looking for the critics**

**Cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans**

**They don't get my hair**

Cansei de procurar pelas criticas,

Porque elas estão por todo lado

Eles não gostam do meu jeans,

Não entendem o meu cabelo

Acham mesmo que eu não sou capaz? Que meu pai nunca vai me reconhecer como uma boa filha? Só uma coisa para vocês saberem... Estão completamente enganados, não importam o que digam, Eu sou desse jeito ou me amem e ou me odeiem. Saiu jogando os cabelos ruivos contra o vento e limpando as mãos em seu jeans surrado.

**Stringe ourselves**

**And we do it**

**all the time**

**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

**Why do I do that?**

Sempre tão rigorosos com nós mesmos

E somos o tempo todo

Por que fazemos isso? Por que faço isso?

Por que faço isso?

Hoje vou treinar até não poder mais ficar de pé, faço pelo meu pai o Senhor da Guerra Ares. E ficou lá durante a noite toda no estádio socando os sacos de areia. Só foi para seu chalé quando o sol apareceu novamente.

**Yeah?**

**Oooh?**

**Oh pretty pretty pretty**

Ooh, querido querido querido

**Pretty pretty please**

**Don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

Querido, querido, por favor,

Nunca nunca se sinta

Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho

Chris você é o único que já me viu chorando, você é o único que sabe minhas franquezas, você é meu único remédio... me abraça eu preciso muito do seu carinho agora que a minha amiga se foi. Abraçou o rapaz e chorou em seu ombro. Ficou ali por um bom tempo se sentindo protegida nos braços dele.

**Pretty pretty please**

**If you ever ever feel**

**Like you're nothing**

**You're fucking perfect to me**

Querido, querido, por favor,

Se em algum momento você se sentir

Como se fosse nada,

Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.

Claro que sim! Eu adoraria ser sua namorada Chris. E foi correndo para os braços dele e lhe deu um super beijo.

**You're perfect**

**You're perfect**

Você é perfeito

Você é perfeito

Sabe Chris, aqui, junto a essa fogueira eu assumo e se quiser eu grito para todo mundo ouvir... Eu te amo. Sorriu e pegou a mão dele e entrelaçou os dedos. E começou a cantar a musica junto com os demais campistas ali comemorando sua incrível vitória.

**Pretty pretty please**

**Don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

Querido, querido, por favor,

Nunca nunca se sinta

Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho

Chris, você é minha vida. Você é tudo para mim... rsrsrs. Sim, eu sei. Sou cabeça dura, mas eu sei que você me ama e é caidinho por mim porque eu sou assim. Deu uma piscadela e saiu correndo pelos campos de morango. E o rapaz acompanhando tentando alcança-la.

**Pretty pretty please**

**If you ever ever feel**

**Like you're nothing**

**You're fucking perfect to me**

Querido, querido, por favor,

Se em algum momento você se sentir

Como se fosse nada,

Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.

Oi amor, bom dia! Vamos treinar hoje? Há só mais uma coisa... você é o homem da minha vida e não me faz repetir isso novamente. Viu?

**Espero que tenham gostado. Se gostarem, por favor, já sabem o que fazer, né? Deixem seus comentários e me façam feliz. Bjs.**


End file.
